Mazu
'''Mazu '''is a character played by Khaji Ro on World 42. Inventory *Qyoomadoe Opline Yari/Sea Split Spear (First two words are draconic) *Scrolls in hidden pockets throughout her robes *Sea Singer necklace. *Throwing Needles with numbing poison *Baby Thalassus tooth. *Armour made from the scales and bones of baby thalassi. *A cape of albino manta ray skin *Enchanted ring that makes her appear human. Appearance Facial Features: Human Form: Mazu has distinct almond shaped eyes. She wears blue lipstick of eastern origin and blue eye make-up as well. She has fair white skin. She would appear quite youthful to westerners making it hard to guess her age, but it would be apparent that she is an adult. Siren Form: Her eyes would still be almond shaped but larger than and would be pure white. Her lips would have a pearl color to them and her skin would be light blue, very smooth, and somewhat oily. The top of her head would look like most of her kind save for the suction cups on her head tentacles would have tiny poisonous spikes. Physical Features: Mazu stands at 5'9 and would appear to be slender and lean.If one ever catches her right hand with the glove off they would see a distinct tattoo of the Storm Riders symbol. She would also have webbed hands that would be unnoticable with her enchanted ring. Her feet are also webbed. Her gear is speacially made to accommodate her races anatomy. Personality Mysterious, fearsome, bold, and wise are just a few words used to describe Mazu. Westerners would think Mazu cold at first, but that is because she is very cautious of them. She has a strong sense of honor and has a slight arrogance, believing certain things are beneath her. She is very charismatic and charming. She knows how to flatter many in positions of power and play the game of politics. She has a strong will and will remain calm in most situations. Many under her command have noted how inspiring her words can be. While she is utterly loyal to her clan and lord she feels that no small amount of luck and chance influence the world. Skills *Amazing Swimmer *Powerful Sea Singing abilities *Master Storm Magic user(water and air) *Expert Navigator *Sailing Skills *Cartography Skills *Expert in the Crashing Waves Fighting Style (pole and spear combat) *Expert in Flying Squid Fighting Style (acrobatic hand-to-hand combat) *Negotiating Skills *Can speak common tongue, but with a harsh accent. *Speaks fluent eastern tongue *Can breathe under water Titles *Shoukan of the Storm Riders *Sea Singer *Thalassus Slayer Background A Sea Singer is born: Very Little is known about Mazu's early life. Her home island remains a mystery to all,but herself. It is said that she was taken by sea singer sirens so that they may shape her into a great sea singer. Whatever her origins all agree Mazu was born to be a sea singer. Clan Storm Riders and Qyoomadoe Opline Yari: The most well known part of Mazu's life is the day she joined the powerful and magnificent Clan Storm Rider! She joined in her twenties as a regular clansmen after passing some tests. She would not yet be granted an official sea singer title in the clan until she proved her worth. Learning various skills in navigation, cartography, and fishing during her days as a clansmen helped tremendously later in life. After a few months of proving her worth without using her sea singing abilities to aide her she finally was granted a sea singer's position. Not long after gaining her sea singer position was she sent to assist in the fight against the renegade Sea Singer Quinn. Very few talk about the days fighting Quinn for they were dark days indeed. It was during these times that Mazu came into possesion of a weapon of great power. A spear of power called Qyoomadoe Opline Yari, or Sea Split Spear in the western tongue. Mazu found the magical trident-like spear on the Siren's Shell after a battle with Quinn's many monsters. It is said that this spear has the power to split part of the sea. Of course nobody knows for sure if that is true. It is apparent however that the spear holds immense power over water and as some have noticed, will leak large amounts of salt water when used. Sometime after the discovery of the spear Mazu was promoted to Shoukan. She also earned the title Thalassus Slayer for killing two adult Thalassi and many baby Thalassi during the wars with Quinn. Many in the east consider her a hero for her deeds. Even many in the Golden Katana clan begrudgingly respect her deeds. Sent to the West: After the fighting with Quinn was over the Arashi Daimyo sent Mazu and a small fleet of Storm Riders ships to the mysterious western lands. He gave her one goal. Establish trade and relations with the western rulers before our rivals and any khan can. With that Mazu took off aboard the flagship Ikazuchi and a few other ships to the west! Current Happenings Kandarin: Kandarin oddly enough was the first place Mazu ended up in the west. She is working on establishing formal relations with the Kandars and assist them with a necromancer problem. She also had an unpleasant run in with a banished man who was also from the Wushanko Isles. Category:Modern Magic user Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Eastern Lands Category:Commander Category:Kandarin Category:Catherby